Dyskusja użytkownika:Donmaślanoz14
Witaj Witaj, na Call of Duty Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Khaled Al-Asad. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Don Chris (dyskusja) 14:34, lut 8, 2012 IreuN Proszę cię! Koleś, naucz żeś się jakiejs stylistyki, używania szablonów, wstawiania glarei zamiast pojedynczych zdjęć, dodawania linków, poprawności nazw.. Etc. Bo to co ja tu widze to po towich stronach tylko poprawki trzeba robić ; / IreuN 16:39, mar 5, 2012 (UTC) odpowiedz sory ale pisze na psp artykuły a tam nie ma polskich znaków ń ć ó crux27 nie wiedzialem SORY crux27 Drogi Donmaślanzowie odpisuje na twoją wiadomość do mnie o treści żebym założył konto jak się je zakłada W prawym górnym rogu jest napis zaloguj się | załóż konto i musisz kliknąć załóż konto.Donmaślanoz14 10:55, kwi 21, 2012 (UTC) Mój drogi kolego nie życzę sobie abyś zmieniał moje artykuły (jeśli chcesz coś napisać lub zmienić w moim artykule to napisz wiadomość w której zasugerujesz zmianę lub dopiskę bądź usunięcie jakieś inf. a ja rozpatrze twą sprawę)ok aha i powiedz jak tam nad wiadomością ode mnie przyjmujesz to wyzwanie napisania z nami strony. Pomysł Wpadłem na taki pomysł abyśmy we dwóch (może też DonChris) zaczeli tworzyć misje (jedną dobrze zrobić i brać się za następną). Co ty na to? Sienixxx 19:57, maj 20, 2012 (UTC) :Dobry pomysł, ale jest pewien problem, grałem tylko w Call o Duty, Call of Duty 2 i Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Donmaślanoz14 ::Przypadkiem przeczytałem i czy ja też mogę zrobić z wami "te misje" :::To zależy od zdania Sienixxxa i Don Chrisa. I mam jedno pytanie do ciebie, są komiksy Call of Duty, i czy ty je posiadasz? ::::Tak posiadam dwa komiksy Cześć. Mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co sądzisz o moich artykułach? Jestem nowy w pisaniu artykułów a zainteresowałem się tym ponieważ zauważyłem, że jest bardzo mało broni dokładnie opisanych a ponieważ interesuję się broniami pomyślałem, że dokończe pozostawione luki. http://pl.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Type_95 i http://pl.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Bullpup - Pozdrawiam, Frosty. :Jak będziesz się chciał podpisać na stronach dyskusji rób to za pomocą czterech tyld Donmaślanoz14 12:58, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Siemka.Mam pytanie.Jak zareagowaleś jak dostałeś Admina i zostałeś nr.1 na wiki? Z chęcią będę etytował oraz tworzył strony o Broni Pancernej w Call of Duty. To godne uwagi, ponieważ jest mało stron w Polskiej wiki o czołgach. Pomoc w wyglądzie Witam, na tą Wikię trafiłem zupełnie przypadkiem. Zobaczyłem, że nie prezentuje się dobrze pod względem graficznym, chciałbym to zmienić, co ty na to? Pozdrawiam Urbanski97 - administrator RisenPedii (dyskusja) 13:58, lis 24, 2012 (UTC) Podziękowanie za gratulowanie Dzięki, wybacz że tak późno odpisałem ale przynajmniej podziękowałem. A przy okazji mógłbyś usunąć tę stronę ponieważ jest druga taka ? Bezimiennyziomal (dyskusja) 13:24, gru 21, 2012 (UTC)Bezimiennyziomal :Już usunięta. Donmaślanoz14 18:05, gru 21, 2012 (UTC) Witaj! Wieswz że tworzę stronę o pojazdach. Przydał by mi się szablon infobox - pojazd, łatwiej będzie się wtedy połapać o np.czołgu. Sturm22 Witaj! Wieczorem zacząłem edycję SdKfz 251 i gdy chiałem opublikować to mi wszystkjo wcieło? Nie wiesz co się stało? Sturm22 Witaj! Proszę usuń tą nową stronę PPSh-41 bo najwyraziej ten człowiek nie umie się ogarnąć na tej wiki. Sturm22 Ten facet http://pl.callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wkład/78.8.0.120 psuje artykuły i twierdzi że w ten sposób poprawia pisownie Ulquiorrachiffer0420 (dyskusja) 14:59, lut 4, 2013 (UTC). Szkodnicy Cześć! Czy dałoby się banować szkodników ? Wielu niezarejestrowanych graczy próbuje coś zrobić lecz solą takie błędy i pisząc coś co nie stanowi nawet szkieletu do dalszych działań. Cezarion1643 (dyskusja) 14:24, kwi 3, 2013 (UTC) 77.114.64.252 ten człowiek powinien zostać już dawno zbanowany ! PISZE JAKIEŚ GŁUPIE ARTYKUŁY I DO TEGO WALI STRASZNE BŁĘDY ! BAN! BAN! BAN! Cezarion1643 (dyskusja) 16:49, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC) Hej Hej Siema Widzę że uwielbiarz zombie tak samo jak ja. Mam duże doświadczenie w zombi Posiadam PS3 oraz CoD MW2,MW3,BO i BO2. Mój nick na PS3 to janusz29(Możesz mnie zaprosić jeśli chcesz). Ja też mam PS3 i mam COD BO i BO2 i też mam doświadczenie w zombie a mój nick w PSN to ANICHILATOR09 Rozszerzenie uprawnień Cześć! Zauważyłem, że ostatnio logowałeś się wczoraj, a ja chciałbym zająć się tą wiki (stan artykułów jest opłakany, a drzewko kategorii prawie w ogóle nie istnieje), więc jeśli uznasz, że się nadam, proszę, abyś rozszerzył mi prawa do biurokraty i administratora (a jeśli ty zamierzasz być nadal aktywny - administratora, będę mógł pomóc ci w ogarnięciu wiki). Zamieszczę link do bloga, w którym większość społeczności zgodziła się na to, bym dostał prawa - link. Pozdrawiam. Light22(dyskusja) 11:35, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) : Okej, wiem już co robić, by dostać prawa administratora. Mam nadzieję, że pomożesz mi w pracy na tej wiki. ;) Light22(dyskusja) 14:31, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) Uprawnienia Cześć! Zauważyłem, że logujesz się codziennie. Czy będziesz aktywny na tej wiki (jeśli nie, zdejmę uprawnienia administratora)? :) Light22(dyskusja) 14:39, kwi 9, 2014 (UTC) Uprawnienia Witaj! Zdjąłem ci dziś uprawnienia administratora, powodem jest nieaktywność. Niemniej jednak, dzięki za wkład w tę wiki! Pozdrawiam. Light22(dyskusja) 19:12, maj 13, 2014 (UTC)